


Gorgoneion

by somnolentblue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bitesized, Drabble, Gen, Jessica Moore Lives, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-13
Updated: 2012-03-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnolentblue/pseuds/somnolentblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After she almost dies, they take her to Bobby's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gorgoneion

**Author's Note:**

> Written at [spn-bitesized](http://spn-bitesized.dreamwidth.org) in response to [crimsontoad](http://crimsontoad.dreamwidth.org)'s prompt. Many thanks to [cantarina](http://cantarina.dreamwidth.org) for the super speedy beta! Concrit is welcomed, and feedback is love.

Bobby doesn't worry when books start disappearing into the room Sam shares with his girl. He figures she's still upset, and he's all for learning protection cantrips and healing salves if it helps her feel safe. Sam'll keep her from getting too deep into the bad juju.

Still, he's not expecting to find them downstairs, her forearms marked up and Sam slathering lotion on her back, three grinning gorgons staring out from her skin.

"Well, that ain't exactly subtle," he says.

"They'll turn my enemies into stone," she says, baring her teeth in a smile.

He's not sure she's kidding.


End file.
